


Hands

by Potato_Productions



Series: The Life of Rayla [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, F/M, Injury, Magic, Magic Amputation, Other, Prosthetic hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Productions/pseuds/Potato_Productions
Summary: Rayla is willing to do anything to save the world and her friends.Including loosing a hand.





	1. Hands

The binding had become too tight around Rayla’s wrist. She couldn’t move her fingers anymore and every little touch was filled with excruciating pain. And although Zym had tried to pull it off, but, to no avail it only stayed put and tightened. Rayla was going to lose her hand. And she was okay with that. The Prince of the Dragons was saved. Rayla could lose a hand for that. What worried her more was the other elves with the same binding. Would their hands be ok? Had they managed to get it off? Rayla couldn’t help but feel her stomach sink as they walked into a small town in hopes to find someone help her.

 

Rayla sighed “Callum.” she whispered “W-What if nobody will help me?” she asked. They were still in human territory, humans wouldn’t want to help her. Callum was about to say something but before he could Ezran spoke up. The boy was holding Rayla’s right hand as he did “Don’t worry, I’m sure we can get Zym to convince them.” He said with a smile.

 

Callum sighed a bit “Ez, I don’t think they’ll be able to speak dragon.” He said, then lowered his voice to a whispered “And I don’t think they’d be too glad about the return of him.” He continued. Ezran looked down at Zym who was trotting next to him with bait on his back, letting out a sad sigh he nodded “Yeah, I guess you’re right...” he said.

 

Rayla felt a pang if sadness for the young boy, she wanted to tell him that it would all be ok, and that they’d find someone. But if she didn’t believe that herself then how could she say that to him? Rayla licked her lips as she nervously looked for some kind of healer, not desperate enough to go to a butcher. Rayla and the boys looked through the streets, the already small amount of hope dwindling. As they began to get too worn out Rayla’s ears twitched at a whispered name. “Pst... Callum.” Someone had whispered from the shadow’s, where had she heard that voice before?

 

Rayla turned, along with Callum and Ezran, to see a human girl (probably) not to much older than her, clad in black, with dark hair ending in purple. Rayla looked over before, where had she seen her before? Callum’s eyes widened in shock “Claudia?!” He was met with a sharp “Sh!” From Claudia, Rayla, and Ezran.

 

Callum flinched a bit at the reaction and began to whisper “Sorry, sorry. Claudia? What are you doing here?” He asked, Claudia smiled at the boy “I want to help you guys. I- my dad’s ideals... they’re messed up.” she said softly

 

Rayla glared at the girl skeptically “How do we know you’re not lying to us?” she asked, hand reaching for a sword before flinching, ending with a grunt of pain.

 

Claudia looked over the girl and gasped softly at the sight of her hand “Please, let me help. The first thing being that.” She said, Callum put his hand on Rayla’s shoulder “Rayla, please let her help. You’re in no position to deny it...” He said.

  
  


Rayla looked between Callum, Claudia, and Ezran. Ezran’s pleading eyes winning her over. Crossing her arms, wincing, and letting out a sigh of defeat, she nodded in agreement. “Fine. But if you betray us it’s your life on the line.” She said. Earning a quite nod from Claudia, she soon motioned for them to follow her into the shadows.

 

Rayla was cautious, keeping the boys behind her out of protection, and keeping a careful eye on their soundings. Ralya was a bit relieved when she saw the small camp Claudia had set up. A tent, a campfire, and various magic books strewn about. Claudia looked over the group when she stopped in-front of it.

“Um, Rayla? Would you want it to be just us in the tent while I work on your hand? Or do you want the boys in there too?” Claudia asked.

 

Rayla thought for a moment, what would be the best idea if this was a trap? Should they all be together if Claudia where to turn on them so they could fight? Or should they stay outside for an easier escape. Rayla took a moment to think things over. “Callum in. Ezran and Zym out.” she said. Hoping that was the right idea.

 

Callum nodded “I don’t want Ezran to have to see that.” He said, keeping a protective hand on his brothers shoulder. Ezran looked up at them “But I can help! Both Zym and I can!” He protested.

 

Claudia smiled “You can help us by watching the camp.” she offered. Earning a smile from Ezran “Alright.” He said with a nod, going to sit on a stump. Claudia nodded and pulled up the flap to her tent “Welcome in.” she said, motioning for Callum and Rayla to go in before her.

 

Rayla wasn’t sure what to expect when she saw the tent. It wasn’t as... well evil as she was expecting. There was a sleeping sack, an oil lamp, and of course, some spell books. Rayla looked around a little then glanced back at Claudia who had entered after them.

 

Callum let out a little bit of a chuckle “Wow Claudia, still a bookworm even while on the run?” He asked, teasing slightly. Why did Rayla feel a jealous of that?

 

Claudia smiled “You know me Callum. Gotta keep my mind learning at all times.” she said with a chucked “Oh! Uh, Rayla, sit on the sleeping sack.” she said.

 

Rayla stiffly nodded and walked over to it. Slowly lowering herself into a cross legged position. Looking between Callum and Claudia, feeling the jealousy still twisting in her stomach as she watched Claudia move around the- room? While flipping through several books. Rayla looked at Callum and used her right hand to wave him over to sit next to her. The boy seemed to understand and nodded, sitting down, cross legged as well, next to her.

“If you want to hold onto me let me know.” he whispered, giving her a reassuring smile. Rayla smiled back a little bit, that seemed to calm the jealous waves in her stomach.

 

Claudia soon let out an “Ah-hah!” finding what she was looking for “A book on Elven magic. You bound yourself for a task right?” she asked, eyeing Rayla’s wrist.

 

Rally nervously looked away “Uh... Y-yes...” she replied. Unsure why she was nervous.

 

Claudia nodded and flipped through a few pages. Sitting down on her knees in front of Rayla, the book open on her lap. Claudia took Rayla’s left hand into hers, Rayla let out a sharp cry of pain and desperately grasped onto Callum, squeezing her eyes shut as she used her good hand to cling to him. The familiar sinking feeling in her stomach when she’s try to move it or brushed against something too hard, but so, so much worse. Rayla shuddered and began to breathe deeply, listening to Claudia say a spell. It could have been whispering or she could have been yelling it. Rayla was so distracted by pain that she couldn’t tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they discuss replacement limbs

Rayla sucked in a pained breath and clenched her eyes shut as claudia took her left hand. The searing pain blocked everything out, the dark haired girl could have been screaming the ancient words and rayla wouldn’t have known. Soon rayla could feel someone gently holding her right hand. Who was it again? Runaan wouldn’t be holding her hand like that, maybe place one on her shoulder… and it didn’t belong to Tinker it was too small and not warm enough. Her mother and father where out of the question. 

“Rayla?” a voice asked, it was the older human prince, what was his name again, camel, Carl- “Callum?” she shakily replied. Rayla kept her eyes shut as knots twisted in her stomach, her ears twitching as she listened for his voice again. The knots got tighter as she heard a nervous sigh come from the boy. 

“Well, Claudia tried.” he started, causing Rayla’s eyes to snap open, gaze instantly going to her hand. 

The binding still tight, her fingers still slightly curled, and the skin still nearly black. Rayla scanned the room for claudida “Where is she?” Rayla snapped

. Face twisting in anger, causing callum to flinch and let go of her right hand. Rayla’s mind was going a million miles a minute, did the humans trick her? 

Rayla glared back at callum who had his hands up slightly as if surrendering “Sh-she went out to get Ez and Zym.” he explained, causing Raylla to glare at him “And what about my hand?” she asked. C

allum nervously looked down and licked his lips “Well, Like i said rayla, she tried, but the only way the binding would be broken is if…” he trailed off and looked down, and then Rayla understood “If I complete the mission.” she finished, as claudia stepped back in, Ezran in one arm ( and Bait in Ezrsan’s arms as well) and Zym in the other.

“What mission?” she asked, looking over the two. Callum still submissivly sitting on the floor with rayla standing, the angre clear in her tense body language. 

Both rayla and callum replied with a quick “Nothing!”, callum crossing his arms into and X shape and rayla waving her good hand as if brushing something out of the air. This was met with a raised eyebrow from claudia but she soon got distracted by Ezran and the baby dragon in her arms, going to a corner in the tent that had a small pile of blankets and set them down. 

Claudia turned back to Rayla and sighed “I-I’m sorry. I really did try but, it’s just not coming off.” she said. 

Rayla rose an eyebrow at claudia, she didn't want to believe the dark haired girl, but she held such a look of concert and apology in her face and eyes rayla couldn't not believe her. 

“Your hand is going to fall off.” Claudia stated, making Rayla’s stomach drop, what would happen to the others in her group? How would she be able to protect her friends? How could she fight? 

The questions raced around her head as claudia spoke again “But, I might be able to replace it.” Claudia began.

Rayla felt hope begin to build, if she could get a replacement, then the other elves could too, “But… how?” Rayla asked. 

“Alchemy.” Claudia answered with a sly smile, before Rayla could ask what that was Callum beat her to it.

“Isn't that the one where you turn steel into gold?” he asked, Claudia nodded and began to shuffle for another book while humming. This caused Rayla to shoot him a questioning look his reply was a silent shrug. 

Soon turning around with a book claudia held it up “I got it!” she called, met with a harsh “Shhh!” from callum as he glanced at his brother and the sleeping dragon, “Sorry, sorry.” claudia whispered, “I got it!” she said in a quieter tone. 

Claudia stepped closer to Rayla as she began to flip through the book and found the page she needed, turning it to show to Rayla. The elven girl looked over the illustration confused, it was so simple, a circle then a square in that then a triangle in the square 

“What is it?” she asked as she tried to make sense of the ancient scribbled words. “Alchemy.” claudia replied, sly smile returning.


End file.
